Mega Man Star Force 2
Overview Mega Man Star Force 2 changes up the mechanics of 1 a fair bit by now merging the EM Roads and real world environments into one area. The transformations in 2 are also significantly more powerful, with the form gained in Any% Cards completely trivializing the entire game in the first 30 seconds. Other notable changes are that you only have 4 favorite cards, down from 6 in the first game. To make up for this however you get star cards which act as a fourth copy of a single battle card and boost the strength of all other copies of the card in your folder. This game also changes how cloakers work significantly. Cloakers last over three times as long and will filter all battles that you have a 100% run rate from. Tribe On Tribe On is Star Force 2's transformation mechanics. Tribe on is notable for giving you major passive benefits during the speedrun. In Any% Cards you'll enter a Wave Command code to automatically start all battles in Tribe King from the start of the run. In Any% No Cards you'll have access to automatically starting battles in the form of the version you're playing by equipping an ability you gain after defeating Ophiuca. If you choose to form a BrotherBand with your Auto Brother, you'll get a single card in your folder that you can use to Double Tribe with the opposite version on your game cartridge. When entering Double Tribe you switch to the second Tribe's element, gain its element boost, and also have access to its primary ability (super armor, side select, and anti damage). Saurian gains super armor, +30 damage to heat cards, and you can charge up cards for an additional damage boost. Zerker gains side select, +20 damage to elec cards, and you can charge up cards to use them consecutively without triggering iframes. Ninja gains anti damage, +20 damage to wood cards, and you can charge up cards to gain auto lock and pierce invis. Tribe King gains anti damage, side select, super armor, doubles the attack of all cards (before passive element boosts), +30 damage to heat cards, +20 damage to elec cards, and +20 damage to wood cards. Tribe King also gains the charge ability of the specific version you're playing. Wave Command Code Cards Much like the Cipher Codes in Star Force 1, Star Force 2 has a new feature called Wave Commands. When choosing "Mega" from the menu, press select and you'll get the ability to input a Wave Command. These codes are used at the start of the run for a massive HP boost, max buster stats, and to automatically be in Tribe King at the start of battle. Wave Command codes are also used with blank cards to receive extremely powerful cards very early in the game, including giga cards. These are generally referred to as cards due to the fact you're supposed to, but not required to, own physical cards containing the code to use them. Version Differences The PAL version removes all forms of Wave Command codes. This means PAL does the run without the benefits Rogue Mega Man, Tribe King, and blank cards. To compensate for removing blank cards jobs, BMWs, and objects that you would inspect to gain a blank card will instead give you 2000 zenny on PAL. JP and US versions are essentially the same for speedrunning. Routes Any% Cards Route Any% No Cards Route Miscellaneous Silver's folder of guide pictures and notes. No saves Cloaker Rates Complete List of Cipher Mail